Kingdom Hearts III (Fanon Version)
Kingdom Hearts III is the eighth installment of the Kingdm Hearts series. It will be released for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. It will be the first ''Kingdom Hearts ''game to be on a Microsoft system, while it's previous installments were only on Sony and Nintendo systems. It will also be the first ''Kingdom Hearts ''game to be released on multi-platform. After years of speculation, it was finally announced at E3 2013 that the game was in development. Plot Sora will once again take part as the main protagonist of the game. Him, along with Donald and Goofy will travel to different worlds, while Riku and King Mickey search for the seventh guardian of light. This will conclude the Xehanort saga of the series. Final Fantasy Worlds *Dive in the Heart *Destiny Islands *Twilight Town *Traverse Town *The World That Never Was *Kingdom Hearts *End of the World Disney/Pixar Worlds *Disney Castle/Disneyland: Mickey Mouse and Friends and Real/Fiction World's World *Dwarf Woodlands: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World *Prankster's Paradise/Monstro: Pinocchio's World *Circus: Dumbo's World *Forest/Pride Land: Bambi and The Lion King/Guard's World *Br'er Mountain: Song of the South's World *Castle of Dreams: Cinderella's World *Wonderland: Alice in Wonderland's World *Neverland: Peter Pan's World *Enchated Dominion: Sleeping Beauty's World *The Wild Jungle: The Jungle Book and Talespin's World *Hundred Acre Wood: Winnie the Pooh's World *Toontown: Bonkers and Who Framed Roger Rabbit's World *Atlantica: The Little Mermaid's World *Beast's Castle: Beauty and the Beast's World *Agrabah: Aladdin's World *Halloween Town: The Nightmare Before Christmas's World *The New Orleans: The Princess and the Frog's World *Port Royal: Pirates of the Caribbean's World *TBA: Tron's World *Shuggazoom: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'s World *TBA: Yin Yang Yo!'s World *Sooga Village: Pucca's World *Andy Home: Toy Story's World *TBA: A Bugs Life's World *TBA: Monsters Inc's World *TBA: Finding Nemo's World *TBA: The Incredible's World *TBA: Cars's World *Cartoon Wasteland: Oswald, Ortensia and Julius's World *Gravity Falls: Gravity Falls's World *TBA: Wander Over Yonder's World *Mewni: Star vs the Forces of Evil's World *Zootopia: Zootopia's World *TBA: Recess's World *Arendelle: Frozen's World *TBA: Big Hero 4's World *TBA: Decedeants's World *TBA: Pepper Ann's World *TBA: Ratatouille's World *TBA: Up's World *TBA: Wall-E's World *TBA: Brave's World *TBA: Inside Out's World *TBA: The Good Dinosaur's World *TBA: Coco's World *TBA: Moana's World *TBA: Robin Hood's World *TBA: Oliver and Company's World *TBA: The Fox and the Hound's World *TBA: Chicken Little's World *TBA: Home on the Range's World *TBA: Pickle and Peanut's World *TBA: Fish Hook's World *TBA: The Black Cauldron's World *TBA: Doug's World *TBA: Darkwing Duck's World *TBA: Kim Possible's World *TBA: American Dragon Jake Long's World *Danville: Phineas and Ferb and Milo Murphy Law's World *TBA: Lilo and Stitch's World *TBA: The Emperor New Groove's World *TBA: Atlantis's World *TBA: Treasure Planet's World *TBA: Bolt's World *TBA: Meet the Robisons's World *TBA: The Great Dectetive Mouse's World *TBA: Aristocats's World *TBA: W.I.T.C.H.'s World *TBA: A.T.O.M.'s World *TBA: Get Ed's World *TBA: Dragon Booster's World *TBA: Team Supremo's World *TBA: Gargolyes's World *TBA: Mighty Ducks's World *TBA: Lloyd in Space's World *TBA: The Weekenders's World *TBA: 101 Dalamatians's World *TBA: The Lady and the Tramp's World *TBA: Tarzan's World *TBA: Mulan's World Gallery kh3 sora donald goofy.png|Sora, Donald, and Goofy official artwork kh3 e3sora.png|Sora from the E3 Trailer kh3 gameplay01.png|Sora about to fight a swarm of Heartless in Twilight Town kh3 gameplay02.png|October 2013 gameplay kh3 rock titan.png|Sora, while riding a train, fighting the Rock Titan Script Kingdom Hearts III Script. Trailers Kingdom Hearts 3 Trailer (HD)-0|Kingdom Hearts III Official Trailer Kingdom Hearts 3 PS4 Gameplay|Kingddom Hearts III Gameplay Trivia *Ever since the release of ''Kingdom Hearts II, ''Disney has acquired Pixar Anmiation Studios, Marvel Entertainment, Lucasfilm and 21st Century Fox. Due to these past events, it is most likely possible that Noruma would add these contents as worlds in the game, but it still unknown at the time. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Romance Category:Musicals Category:Disney Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:PS4 Category:Video games Category:Non-Fanon Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Sega Crystal Category:2020 Category:Nintendo Switch